The Lost Uchiha
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: I've always known who I was, what my goal in life was. Become the strongest alpha out there, find a guy, fall in love and have a family...a perfect dream right? I thought so, until I found out I was the missing twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha! Now my life was flipped around, or flipped back to who I once was.
1. Chapter 1

H

ey guys! So...Laptop is broken...this idea had been in my head for awhile...typed it somewhere else...uhhh yeah the fight it's coming along, but I need a break so I've decided to write this as well. So enjoy!

Chapter one- Ailia Uchiha

The early sun rose over Tanigakure, warming the cyan water that surrounds the trees. Orange light stretched out over the rivers and trees, making it's way towards the mountains that sat in the ground lazily. As it reached the bottom of the rocks, it crept upwards, climbing the plenitude of the gray and tan structures, slowly lighting a large opening hidden within the mountains. The rivers came to a full circle around more trees gathered there, but it was what is inside the mountains that connected together, that the now amber colored rays lit, and stretched on farther of the globe.

On the inside of the connecting mountains, were carved out windows along the sides, stairs crafted out on multiple levels from the ground and to the mountains' ragged top, where a path was barely visible, or even walkable if without practice. The sunshine beamed into the many windows, causing the white stoned hallway to be warmed. Across from the windows, the rays slipped under wooden doors, one in particular, to wake up the owners.

This is where an ancient clan called the Sifverin clan. They live in the river country, surrounded by mountains to protect them. Sifverins were granted the powers of transformation, gift from their goddess Adiemus, whom they worship since then. In order for the transformation to happen, one would need the blood of a wolf, then the adaptation and stability to handle a full transformation. It is not a genjutsu, but a odd seal to keep that form, or magic.

Where this story begins, is with the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha, known to be dead. When she was a child, she had witnessed the death of her clan. An enemy that was after power more than Akatsuki, and was willing to do anything to get what they wanted. Ailia was born different, special. She was born with the ability to control, something that only her remote family knew about. They tried to keep it a secret, until that enemy learned of her and came after her. Ailia's family tried to protect her as best as they could, but everyone died except for Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto.

On that night, Ailia was taken away to hide with the Sifverin. They were told to protect her at all cost and when they could, they would return for her. Seraphine, the Alpha, agreed and ran off with eight year old Ailia. When they arrived to safety, Ailia was broken from the slaughter, that she wouldn't talk, eat, nothing. All she ever saw was blood of her clan spilling and people coming for her. Seraphine, sworn to protect her, asked the goddess to remove her memories. Seraphine told her that her family was dead and she was her adopted daughter once the memories were removed. For some odd reason, Ailia didn't shut down, instead she begged to become an Alpha, strived for it. Seraphine was baffled at the idea of it, but allowed her to drink the blood of a wolf and let her train to become an Alpha. But that was ten years ago, and Ailia was approaching age to become one, but she could never be.

Sasuke and Itachi had tried to get her before after the horrid massacre, but the council had learned what the Uchiha family was hiding and told them that she could not return back to Kohana. If they dared to go against them, they would hand her over to the enemy. That was until Naruto had made an uproar to Tsunade that they should let them bring back Ailia. Tsunade considered it and persuaded the council to let her back, so that way if Naruto fails in being their weapon, she could be the back-up. Needless to say, they agreed.

Sasuke's drive was to get stronger for his sister. His sweet, kind hearted sister that was rudely taken away and avenge his clan. Naruto and Sasuke had bonded greatly and when Sasuke left to train with Orochimaru, Naruto fought to bring him back. When the training was over, Sasuke had returned with Naruto after the snake died and found a new level of bonding with his blonde demon, and Naruto with his raven. The two grew up closer than ever and at Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, Naruto claimed to love him. Itachi and Mikoto were surprised, but happy that Sasuke had found someone who loved him back. Itachi had a girlfriend named Sayuri.

Where this begins is where Sasuke and Naruto retrieving Ailia, but do not know _what_ has _become_ of his twin.

* * *

><p>The sun danced across the caramel carpet, and up to the queen sized bed, covered in purple plum, sage and gold bedding, finally reaching to my face to wake me up. I stirred from the intruding light, with my nose tucked under the blanket and blinked opened my obsidian eyes. Arms coming out from the colored blanket, stretched high into the air, and coming back down to rest by my side and in front of my chest. I lifted my tired body up and threw the blankets back, my feet touching the carpet, letting out yawn. I stood and walked slowly to my white-tiled bathroom, my feet dragging across the carpet and touching the cool tile, slowly waking me up. Flicking on the blinding light, my tired image appearing in the wide mirror, eyes droopy, black hair in a thick mess, body slouching. I reached the white tub and began to turn the silver knobs to the right temperature. As the water heated, soft puffs of steam seeped out, I stripped of my loose forest green shirt, the loose brown yoga pants that came to my knee and my underwear, stepping into the pouring water, closing the curtain. The soft thuds of warm water on my body definitely woke up me up<p>

I had gotten out of the thirty minute shower, though it felt forever to me, as I was walking around in a fluffy white towel, water dripping from my long, thick hair while I walked over to my wooden closet and opened both doors to reveal multiple clothes on hangers and two drawers with little openings in the middle to get a hold of. My eyes scanned over the clothing, a deep yawn emitting from a throat. I smiled and turned my head to the right to see a brindle dog, laying on a dog bed, yawned again and let her tongue loll out. The dog was large with white socks and milk chocolate eyes, her head more squared than round, and her body lean as she looked at me with lazy eyes. "Morning Bells, how are you?" I chuckled as the dog let out a lazy bark in response. I turned back to my clothes and bit my bottom lip in concentration, "Mmm, what to wear today?" I asked myself as I pushed back some clothes and smiled at my choice, grabbing the necessities and placed the clothes on the bed. I dropped the towel and began to dress, when a soft knock came to my door. My shoulders dropped as I let out a low growl, why of all times did someone have to bother? Walking over to the door and opening it slightly, enough to peep my head around the small opening to see a tall man with light brown hair, bright green eyes wearing a black shirt that showed off his well toned muscles and army cargo pants. His arms were crossed over his chest, his wide chest as the muscles showed even more and gave a smirk. God was he gorgeous to me, if only...I shook my head of the thoughts and cleared my throat. "Y-yes?" I stuttered, not meaning to but it was getting a little warm.

The green-eyed man kept his smirk on as he answered, "Alpha wishes to speak with you after breakfast...says it's important." I perked up at the last comment. Important? That could only mean one thing! I smiled brightly and nodded my head, shutting the door and running back to my clothes, putting them back in the closet. Those were training clothes, but I needed something nice, so I picked up the towel and wrapped my hair in it to dry it more and went back to the clothes, picking out a white skirt and light purple blouse and purple leggings to go underneath. I pulled on my bra and underwear, showing off my lean stomach as my tattoo on my right ribcage showed. It was two hibiscus flowers, one on the top rib and one near the bottom with tribal lines completing the design, going from the top of the first flower to my hip bone. It was truly beautiful and painful, but I didn't mind, I loved the tattoo, seeing as it represented my love for flowers, and welcomed the pain. I am not some weakling to pain, I grew accustomed to it since I get tackled nearly a dozen times a day with enough strength to break a few bones. Plus, everyone who was apart of the Sifverin clan has a tattoo to represent something.

I threw on my purple top, the soft material fitting me just right, and slipped on the purple leggings, then the loose white skirt, shaking my hips slowly as it swayed lazily around my thighs. "Bells! I can't believe today might be the day!" I exclaimed happily as the dog barked and stood up, wagging her tail. "Oh, I've been dreaming of this day for ten years! Eee, I hope it is today." I slipped on my sandals, pulled the towel off not bothering to even brush my hair, and dashed out the room with a happy Bells behind me, running down the hallway, where more people were scattering out of their rooms and I nearly tackled one to the ground. The girl yelled out, "Watch it, Ai!" I gave a lazy wave and ran down the stairs, following the smell and sound of delicious food being cooked. I pushed past the doors where the kitchen was being held and in one swift movement, I jumped onto the white counter as Bells panted slightly and crashed to the floor out of breath. "Hey Chef! What's for breakfast?" I spoke excitedly to a man wearing a white outfit with a apron around his neck and currently stirring eggs with chopsticks, while other cooks ran around the kitchen hastily to prepare breakfast. It was a big clan, so there was going to be at least three kitchens with a lot of cooks.

Chef was a large man with neck length hair that was blonde, tied in a loose ponytail. He wore the same necklace as the Alpha, a black cord with a silver wolf charm howling (the Sifverin symbol), and turned to me swinging my legs back and forth. He chuckled at me, saying I have a kind soul, and shook his head. I was like a daughter to him and he loved me always smiling. "Ah Ailia, did you not brush your hair?" He raised an eyebrow at my tangled locks as I touched it gently and giggled nervously.

"No, kind of got sidetracked." I combed my hair with my fingers as Chef went back to his cooking eggs and took off a rubber band, throwing it at me. I caught it easily and tied my hair into a high ponytail, my bangs and a few locks hung out to adore my pale face.

"Ah, and why's that?" Chef pushed the eggs out of the pan and started to clean off the pan of the residue.

I smiled sheepishly and bit my bottom lip with a smile. "Well, the Alpha said she wanted to talk to me after breakfast, that it was important." I looked down with a blush as Chef went back to cooking some meat, the scent making his mouth water, but he remained calm.

"Mmm, and you think today is the day?" He looked at me through the corner of his eye as I lifted my head fast and wrung my hands.

"I-I hope so, I mean I've been training since I was young to become one of you." I looked at the cord around his neck as he flinched inwardly. It was true, ever since I was small pup, I trained and trained to become a full on wolf. Something our goddess Adiemus granted upon us, though you had to have stability, the blood, and the open mind to acquire it or it wouldn't work. Until then, you only had the ability to halfway transform, meaning claws, fangs and eyes of one. Chef, along with the others had watched me grow into a young woman with many talents and the capability to become an Alpha, all I needed was the approval of the main Alpha and bada bing bada boom, I'm an Alpha of my own pack.

Chef seasoned the meat and let it cook. "You're still young, Ai." he joked as I rolled my eyes and continued. "And you've always been one of us. Remember, it can take you another good couple of years before you're truly ready, you and the rest that think they are ready." Chef gave me a sincere smile as I had this gleam in my dark eyes and rested my arm on my leg, chin in my palm.

"I know, I know, but I mean...I've felt this empty hole in my chest and it only gets filled when I think about becoming an Alpha. So, I've trained and meditated and practiced on the seals to transform fully in order for me to do so for ten years and even the Alpha says that I have a lot of potential to become a great leader! I just feeling slightly empty because I not one yet and I hope today that void in my chest gets filled and I can finally just feel whole." I smiled as I dreamed about my wolf form and running around in the woods with my new pack, until a voice caught me off.

"Damn the girl is deep!" A male voice chuckled and I turned to see a brown-eyed man with slicked back black hair. He was lean and wore black cargo pants with black shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing what muscle he had.

"Deeper than you'll ever be, Arashi." I smirked as the boy leaned on the counter and gave a dismissive wave at me.

"Meh, honey think what you want." Arashi looked over to Chef as he finished the meat and was putting the finishing touches.

"Ah, there, a perfect meat and egg burrito for the lovely lady." Chef handed me the plate as Arashi rolled his eyes.

"Ay Chef, don't you know she is anything but lovely." Arashi teased which earned him a flick on the ear. "Hey now, I speak only the truth!" Arashi knelt down the pet the sleeping Bells as I ate my breakfast with gusto.

"Ah Ailia, don't wolf it down." Chef chuckled. I swallowed the last bite and gave him a playful glare.

"Nice pun, anyways I got to go." I handed Chef the plate and hopped off the counter, patting my thigh for Bells to follow and headed out the doors not before Arashi called out to me.

"Hey! If you become Alpha I'm going in your pack, got it?" Arashi called out.

I had walked out the door and down the hallway again, walking in speedwalk and soon found myself at the doors where the Alpha would be. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm my nervous mind. This was it...today everything would change.

* * *

><p>Seraphine, the Alpha, put down the pot and went to answer something when I pushed the doors open to reveal a smiling me in my nice clothes. She had long, deep red hair that laid on her shoulder, a black cord with the wolf charm on her neck, but in gold, a light blue blouse with loose tan cargo shorts. Her golden eyes sparkled when she smiled and spoke. "Here she is." Seraphine smiled as I stopped walking and looked at the two men in confusion, especially since I was seeing myself but in a male version. What the? The guy looked just like me, but his hair was shorter, spiked up in the back and bangs that hung on his angular face, kind of how my bangs looked now. His deep black eyes bore into mine with shock and familiarity swimming in them...I never seen him before...but I feel as if I have. He wore a loose white shirt that hung open to about his stomach where he wore light blue shorts with navy blue leggings. I looked over to see a complete opposite person. Spiked blonde hair, orange and black jumpsuit, bright blue eyes, whisker marks...wait whisker marks? He wore a headband with a spiral and tail hanging off of it...Kohana...why are they here?<p>

I could tell that the dark man wanted to jump out of his spot in the chair when he spotted me, but why? His heart stopped beating for a few seconds as he watched me look at him with confusion and back to Seraphine. "You wish to speak to me, Alpha?" I bowed respectfully to her as I could sense the man now was about to lunge at me, but the blonde caught his wrist, and held him down.

"Yes, please sit down." Seraphine gestured to the other couch as I nodded and took my seat quietly, but my mind wasn't quiet. Okay, this very, very, very freaking weird! What are two leaf ninjas doing here? And why does one of them look like me? I mean exactly like me? Eyes, hair color, skin, face, holy fuck! Seraphine cleared her throat to break the chain of thought and bring me back to reality. "Ailia…" she started at me and I watched her now. "You are the most talented girl I have ever known and you have trained all your life to become an Alpha." My smile returned and I forgot the two men watching in utter confusion. "You've known for quite some time that you are not of my blood, but that only made you work harder to become the young, independent woman you are today." My heart was beating rapidly. This is it...this is it! "Unfortunately, I believe you are not ready." Seraphine's face was serious as she spoke this. What? Not ready? How was I not ready? I learned everything there was to learn, done everything I was asked and here the Alpha was saying that I was not ready!

I could feel my heart break, I had worked hard for this and it was being thrown out the damn window. "W-what do you mean...I'm not ready?" Seraphine could hear the sob that was about to break, but she kept that cold look.

"Ailia, you have much to learn yet. One of those things you are about to learn. These people here, they are from Kohana, a mission to take you there...to your real home." My throat closed up and my mouth went dry. What? "Sasuke here, he is your twin...your blood. Ailia you were never a Sifverin or even a Silian. You have always been an Uchiha." Seraphine gestured to the dark man.

I was trying to process it. An Uchiha? What the hell was that? I've heard of Kohana, I learned of every country and it's hidden villages, but here my Alpha was telling me that I am an Uchiha and this person was my twin. Well, that would explain the looking alike thing, but what?I was confused, it was losing me each time I turned back to that thought. "W-wait, you said I born as a wolf, an Silian, that when I was pup there was a war and my family was killed. You adopted me as a Sifverin. I don't even recognized them, is he a wolf too?" I was desperate, God was my head spinning and since when did it get hot in here?

Sasuke spoke. "Ailia, what she says is true. I am your twin brother. You were born in the Uchiha family in Kohana on July 23rd." Sasuke clarified the information, but I was having a hard time wrapping my head around this. No, this couldn't be happening...no, no, no! I planned on becoming an Alpha today, to lead my own pack, to fill that void in my chest, to become complete. Not be told I'm talented, but not enough for an Alpha, then have these people come in and tell me, I wasn't even one in the first place. That void in my chest was stretched out now, and it was hurting. I wanted to clench my heart and make it stop, but I remained calm and just stared blankly at my look alike.

"Ailia," Seraphine took in a deep breath, but I remained quiet. "you won't remember your family because I had taken away your memories." Seraphine looked down when she said this. When I heard this, I nearly jumped out of my skin, but Sasuke had jumped out of his chair and was now a few feet from the Alpha.

"You did what?" Sasuke shouted as Seraphine bowed her head. "How could you do something like-" but he never got the chance to finish as Seraphine snapped her head up and growled.

"I did what I had to!" her voice was deep and made the him clamp his mouth shut, but he glare never left his face. "Do not for a second Uchiha, think that I did this for fun or whatever. You were not there when she broke inside. You were not there when she looked at you with that same look she has on now." Seraphine pointed to the still silent me like I couldn't hear them, but I could. I heard everything, but I could hardly believe it.

The Uchiha's glare was locked in place as he glanced at me. He saw nothing but blankness in me, blank eyes, blank look, silent as ever. I knew what he was seeing, but he looked back at Seraphine, "Can you put her memories back?"

The Alpha sighed and nodded her head, walking up to me when I finally spoke. "Don't." I bit out as Seraphine stopped her actions.

I looked up from my spot with empty, black eyes. "I don't want them back." Seraphine was shocked, so was my twin but he didn't show it. I had managed to sort through all of it and I kept coming back to me not being an Alpha because I was an Uchiha, which in turn led to me not wanting my memories. Did I blame them? Yes. Could they tell that I blamed them? Definitely.

"Why not?" Seraphine asked after sometime passed by, "Ailia, in order for you to go back to Kohana is with your memories-" My eyes shifted from blank to anger in a flash.

"You're making me go with them?" I wanted to scream out in hurt and in anger. Jesus, my head was spinning like a top on drugs.

"To protect you, because that's where you've always belonged to." Seraphine spit out, acting like she didn't hurt inside, but even through dizzy eyes I could tell.

"No...I...have always be…"but I never finished as I felt the heartache become too strong. Black little dots covered my vision before I felt my mind swallowed by blackness.

* * *

><p>I woke with a gasp. I was sweating as the half moon gave little light in the late evening. Jeez my heart was beating fast. What the hell was I dreaming about? I let out a sigh and pressed my hand to my racing chest and took deep breaths in order to calm myself. The events of earlier that day came rushing back to me as a frown was now on my face. Just fucking lovely! Bells whimpered and knocked my arm up with her head as I sighed and lightly patted the dog. "Well, today definitely changed, just not how I wanted." I put my head in my hands and let out a frustrated growl. Oh why the hell did my life just get fucked up?<p>

I put my hands down on my legs, my head still low and went over what I was told earlier that day before I fainted. That was another thing, I never fainted, ever, but I guess with the stress my mind was putting on my body, it was bound to happen.

"...but that only made you work harder to become the young, independent woman you are today."

"Unfortunately, I believe you are not ready."

"...to your real home."

"...your blood. Ailia you were never a Sifverin or even a Silian. You have always been an Uchiha."

The last one made me tighten my jaw. What the hell was an Uchiha? And why did I give a flying rat about them? Why did they come after me and fuck my life up? Oh right, I don't remember. There's people out there who want me, who? I wouldn't know or care. A low grumble from my stomach had the many questions stop running through my head and I threw back the covers. Bells whimpered again, but jumped off the bed and followed me quietly out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen, where I knew Chef would have left dinner for me. It wasn't an everyday thing where I slept in, no, but when it did happen, Chef always made sure food was there for me. I loved him for that, and everything else.

When I reached the the doors and pushed them open to hear rummaging going on. Huh, weird...no one was up at this hour, well not that I knew of. I watched quietly with my arms crossed and leaning on the white counter top as Bells sat down and cocked her head to the side. I sniffed while a mop of blonde, spiked hair was peeping out. One sniff and I knew it was the same blonde man that was with my supposed twin. "Ah, do they have any ramen?" he muttered as the sounds stopped and he stood up straight and slammed the fridge door shut. Wasn't he suppose to be a ninja? If so he ignored me pretty well. We were surrounded by complete darkness now, though I could see perfectly well with my night vision place. When he turned around face me, he jumped back least five feet, kunai in his hand. I had to laugh at this. I needed some kind of distraction right now.

I remembered his earlier question, and smirked at the sudden spike of fear in him. Probably because of my eyes, still funny. "No, we don't have ramen. Chef wouldn't cook something unhealthy like that."

"Eh, who?" he was still being freaked out by my glowing eyes.

"Chef, our cook...you know the one who makes the food, or the one of many." I could see the confused look on his face and shook my head, walking to the side and flicking on the lightswitch. The sudden bright light blinded the blonde.

Here's an interesting question. "Why are you up so late?" more importantly rummaging through the food, unless the Alpha let you have unrestricted access, probably knowing her.

The blonde blushed instantly and scratched his head nervously. "I couldn't sleep." Lie. I knew it was a lie, one I could smell sex pouring off of him and two I read people like a book.

"Right because of the sex?" I turned around from the fridge, plate in hand, and smiled knowingly to him as he blushed even more.

"Heh, guess you could smell it, huh?" I nodded at the blonde before removing the lid to reveal cooked rabbit to a dark brown and some rice balls. Oh that looked delicious. I smiled and heated it up slowly on the stove, putting the rabbit in a pan first and tossing a ball to the blonde, who caught it easily, and smiled at me. Hey, I am nice even if I am mad.

Silence filled around us again as the smell of rabbit had me distracted enough not to notice another presence, one who looked like me. It was the blonde's shriek snapping me back. "Sasuke, what are you doing? I thought you were asleep." Sasuke stopped short when he spotted me. It was becoming awkward, but I ignored him and pulled out the rabbit.

"I was hungry." Lie, but I didn't point it out. Blondie approached him and went to go give him a kiss, but he sidestepped and looked at me, which I was currently tearing the rabbit apart with my teeth and tossing a few pieces to Bells. I didn't need to look up to smell nervous on him, and I knew why too.

"I can easily smell sex all over you two. I don't have problem with it if that's why you're being awkward. My best friend is gay, so no I don't have a problem with it. And another thing do you people not eat ever? I swear." I bit into the juicy flesh and ripped shreds with my teeth. Sasuke was frozen at what I said, good.

"What food is there if there isn't any ramen?" Blondie plopped down on the stool by me while I chewed the meat thoroughly.

"Naruto, all you've eaten is ramen." Sasuke stood by his lover-Naruto- when I looked up to see a cute pout on the blonde and a small, loving smile on my twin.

I watched the fluttering love between them and let out a soft sigh. I always liked watching couples and how they expressed their love for one another, in hopes that I too would find love. I had plenty of the men here throw themselves at me, but I just didn't feel right with them. For some reason a voice in my head always said that when you find your soulmate, you'll know. Something will click into place with them, either by first sight or by getting to know them. Either way, you'll know. I hadn't felt that click yet and she hoped she would soon.

Remembering the blonde's and my brother's hunger, I set down the rabbit, what was left anyways, and wiped my mouth clean with my hand, getting up to set out pans. Without a word, I pulled out eggs and pieces of steak, cracking the egg in the oiled pan and began to cook. Curious as to what I was doing, Sasuke peered over my shoulder. "Are you that hungry?" I let out a snort.

"I eat like a wolf, but no. This is for you and blondie over there."

"Naruto."

"Yeah him." I stirred the eggs expertly and Sasuke smiled. I didn't understand why I felt like I had to cook for him. Why did I even talk to him? I wasn't mad at the blonde, but him yes, I was. But something pulled at my mind and I found myself cooking away for them.

I had placed raw meat in a separate pan and fixed the eggs on the plate, waiting for the meat to slowly cook, relaxing against the counter with my arms crossed, head bowed and eyes closed. Naruto sat on the stool with Sasuke standing behind him and petted Bells. Silence was filling the air again when Naruto shouted, "Sasuke you should seen her eyes earlier. They were freaking glowing green in the dark!" I listened to the blonde shout at how my eyes freaked him out and heard Sasuke wanting to see.

"It was my night vision, something wolves use to see clearly at night." I stirred the meat again and waited for it to be cooked.

"Do you possess the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked after a few moments.

"The what now?" What in the hell was a Sharingan?

"Sharingan."

I cooked the meat and halved it for the two people like I did with the eggs and placed the steamy plates in front of them. "Um no, I don't know what that is." Sasuke sighed, like I'm suppose to know, and then I saw him close his eyes, then open them, but his eyes glowed red with three black tomoes in them.

"Oh! You have it too? Mine doesn't look like that at all." I was amazed at seeing that I wasn't the only one with a special gift. I stepped closer to peer at the three little tomoes as the eyes shined a bright red. My eyes could turn bright red, but I only had one tomoe in it...strange.

"Yes, show me yours." Sasuke let his eyes turn back to normal. I concentrated and opened my eyes and revealed to Sasuke bright red eyes with one in each of them. After a few seconds, I reverted my eyes to normal with awe filling my coal eyes. "How can you do that? I just thought it was another thing from Adiemus." Sasuke was lost, I could see it plainly on both of their faces.

"Who is Adiemis?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow up. I wanted to bark with laughter.

"Adiemus, she's our goddess that granted up the ability to turn into wolves, well most of us. I was told that my special gifts were given by Adiemus." I smiled and rested my chin on my knuckles.

"That's false." I looked at Sasuke immediately with an almost killing look. Excuse me? False? "It's our bloodline limit. The Sharingan can do many things." He spoke with calm and I felt myself relax. If what he said was true, then why am I getting upset? Oh right, I know why, because you insulted my goddess.

Sasuke saw I was waiting for an explanation and sighed, "The Sharingan means 'Copy Wheel Eye'. It is the doujutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts, 'Eye of Insight' and the 'Eye of Hypnotism. The first of it's ability is being able to see chakra flow. It also has a color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They would also be able to tell if the person is under a genjutsu because the chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity to perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan." Sasuke took a breath to allow me to digest what info, a sense of shock coming from the blonde. Huh, guess my twin doesn't talk much?

I processed the information and felt a slight twinge in my head, like I've heard this all before, but nodded and allowed him to continue. "This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. The Sharingan is also able to see through thick fog and other vision-impairing screens. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react." Sasuke paused again as the new info digested into my head, even Naruto seemed interested.

"Damn that's freaky." Naruto claimed as Sasuke gave him an odd look.

"You know about this already, hell I use on you every time we train. How is it freaky?" Sasuke crossed his arms as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I know, still when you talk about it like that, it's odd." Naruto shrugged as I still kept thinking about it.

I only thought it helped my night vision ten times when traveling through fog or inky black nights, I never thought that it evolved or anything. I went over his words a thousand times when a specific detail hit me, Copy Wheel eye, I knew what that meant and without warning, I opened my mouth. "The Sharingan can copy almost any technique that we witness, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. We can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfection accuracy, allowing us to use them as our own, or modify them, though we need the necessary skill or ability to reproduce them. We also cannot use the Sharingan to reproduce techniques that depend on things like a summons that we have not signed a contract with." I had my head down the whole time I spoke, scaring myself on how I knew something like that when one, I never ever even heard of it (being told that it had no name) and two, it just poured out of my mouth like I had heard it somewhere. Then a memory hit me.

"It is very important that you activate the Sharingan. It is our bloodline limit and…" I clutched handfuls of my shirt as a proud smile graced Sasuke's face.

"So you do know of it." It was more of a statement than a question and I lifted my head, scared, confused and wanted to run.

But instead I answered, stuttering, "I mean...that just came to me...I think...I'm not sure how I knew that part but I just...did." I was trembling now. How I knew this, I didn't know. Why that memory came to me, I wasn't sure, but it shook me hard. I felt ice cover my chest and my throat closed when I saw the faded memory and when I suddenly knew about the Sharingan. I hated that feeling, and I tried to shake it off of me.

Sasuke's question had my body freeze over. "How did you activate it?" I blinked over and over until I understood what he meant. And I did not want to remember how I got glowing red eyes, but I answered slowly, for some odd reason.

"I um, I was in the middle of training with one of my closest friends…" I stopped as the memory flooded my mind. Tears wanted to fall, but I lowered my head and continued, "We had a prisoner escape and was running towards the exits from the training grounds. We were told to catch him, so we went after him and we caught up to him, but he somehow snagged a kunai and went to throw it at me, but my friend...she um...she jumped in front of me and it hit her heart...instantly died before me. I guess that when I saw her die, anger and hatred ran through me and that's when it happened. The guy was so freaked out that my eyes were suddenly red and he gave up." I finished my sad tale of how I came to activate it and Sasuke nodded.

"Yours only has one tomoe in both eyes, so you haven't mastered it yet, why not?" I wanted to laugh at this.

"Why? Because when I told the Alpha about it she said it was an useful gift that no other wolf had and should train to do so, but I was so freaked out and so guilt ridden about those events that brought out my ability that I just forgot and never wanted to use it again. Besides I looked it up and couldn't find a damn book on it." I lifted my head and chewed on my lip in thought. Silence came on around us again, lost in our own thoughts.

Sasuke must have wanted to say something, but I snapped up and quickly said goodnight to them both, calling Bells to my side and running out of the kitchen. I just needed to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

So, let me know what you think? Enjoy!

Chapter Two-

I was just putting on my leather jacket, when a knock sounded. "Come in." I said dully. Last night's little encounter had me startled to the bone so much that I ran to the Hall of Records. I refused everything in my body that told me that Sasuke was my brother, that I had blood, but I was being sent away? I didn't want to believe it, hoping that it was a nightmare. A really, fucked up, twisted nightmare. I had scanned the records for a Silian Ailia, or even a Sifverin Ailia, proof that I was always one of them, but I found no record of it. None, zip, nothing that said I was. I wanted to scream and kick, but where would that get me? Nowhere. Then there was the whole 'memories being taken away.' Why had the Alpha taken my memories? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want them back.

"Ailia," It was Seraphine. I turned to face her with a blank expression. "I understand you are upset with me, I should have told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" My voice was harsh, but I had a right to be mad.

Seraphine must have understood because she sighed and bowed her head. "I wanted to, but you were so broken, so lost that I couldn't stand the thought of you breaking inside, so I did what anyone would do, and kept it a secret until you were ready. I had no idea you were going to want to become a wolf. Had I known, I wouldn't have allowed it." Seraphine's voice cracked and I could smell tears wanting to fall, but she kept her unbreachable figure up. I felt guilty for me being mad, but my expression did not change.

"Then why did you allow me to? Why was I so broken?" My tone raised with each word I said and for a second, her golden eyes turned deep amber, then back.

"That isn't for me to say, Ailia. I allowed it because I never seen someone as young as you were, so determined to become something you're not. So, yes I let you have the blood of a wolf and let you trained to the ultimate goal, but I did not know it would take ten years for them to retrieve you. The enemy after you is not only after you Ailia. They have plans and you are a part of it. That is why you're brother has come for you now. You must leave today, back to your home, back to where you really belong." Seraphine tried to usher me to pack, but I remained still. Of all times, my life is flipped. I had my memories taken away because I was broken, broken from what? She won't say and I don't think I want to know. I didn't want to leave, this is where I belonged and yet I felt that void in my chest, that black hole that was always there since I was a child, stretch until it was trying to consume my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." Seraphine stopped and stared at me with utter disbelief. "We are taught to fight for what we stand for, that we do not back down from a threat. Now, when the truth comes out, you want to run?" I asked in disbelief, not caring for my tone, but her look darkened and a low growl emitted from her.

"I am trying to protect you." She said calmly that it had my confidence break. "I will not watch them come near my territory just for the sake of you. I will, however, send you back to where you came and you cannot disobey, child. You have the blood of a wolf in your veins, you can't change that now." Her eyes sparkled amber and I gulped. I had only spoken out to her twice and accepted my punishment, but her deadly calmness had my instincts screaming to apologize, but I just remained frozen with fear. "You will leave today with them after breakfast. You will leave them to me and you will not come back, understood?" I nodded meekly and she stormed out of them bedroom.

When she was gone, I let out a broken sigh, tears wanting to fall, but I was stronger than that. I was taught to fight, to protect, to be strong. Never let your enemies see the weak side of you, but that was exactly what I was doing.

I had finished packing away whatever I needed, but that didn't stop the constant growls coming from me. I was so pissed, pissed at Seraphine, pissed at the two guys that had to come and ruin my life, pissed at just everything in general. Why can't I have a normal life?

I had stormed to the kitchen and not two seconds later, Chef was demanding to see my twin. Why? I had no idea. So, here I am walking down the hallway to where I know Sasuke and the blondie are. Pissed I might be, I still plaster on a half smile.

I knocked on the door a few times and crossed my arms in waiting. The door opened slowly and there was the blonde, standing in a robe and giving me a surprised look.

"Ailia?" Naruto questioned. I stood there in a black, sleeveless leather jacket, a dark purple half top, the jacket covering my tattoo, a black short skirt while my sandals came up right below my knee cap. I had fingerless gloves on and a half smile on my face, my hair tied up high in a ponytail, Bells sitting beside me. That dog really does follow me around.

"Yep, anyways, breakfast is ready unless you're not currently hungry." I peered over the blonde's shoulder to see Sasuke staring at me, surprised. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal.

Naruto blushed and shook his head. "Uh, we'll be there shortly." I gave my half smile and nodded when the door shut. I sighed and looked out to the circular window where the sun shined brightly through. I had been up all night trying to figure out why I knew about the Sharingan. Though unless you looked closely, you couldn't tell I had no sleep. The thoughts shook me and I was beginning to feel that void in my chest twist and stretch. When I came to the only conclusion of a lost memory, I left it at that and went to bed. Unfortunately, another thought hit me...I had family. When I was young, I felt out of place and asked the Alpha why I felt like this. The Alpha proceeded to tell me that I was adopted and that my family was killed brutally. Telling that to a child would have broken them down or made them crawl inside themselves, but I for some odd reason felt like if I worked to become stronger and be like them, then that void would go away forever. Those thoughts is what drove me to become an Alpha, but until yesterday, I never knew I had a real family. I was still mad about the Alpha refusing me and never telling me of my background, but I assumed that it was for the better, didn't she say I had a horrible past? So, what the Alpha told me about my 'family' wasn't true, so why take my memories away? I still didn't want them, but I felt a part of my heart suddenly warming at the thought I had a twin brother. Actual blood, though I refused for my memories. I was still too mad, too hurt that I only lived a lie. I didn't know which was real and which was fake. Still, I couldn't do anything now, not after Seraphine's orders. Leave and never come back? Could I actually do that?

The sound of the door opening had me snapping back to reality and turned to see who was coming out, though I could take a guess. Naruto walked out with Sasuke right behind him, spotting me still in the hallway. I blinked a few times and gave that half smile again, while Naruto smiled brightly at me, Sasuke's was strained. I understood why though, even if it sort of hurt, I had flat out said I didn't want to remember my family, who was standing right there, had probably hurt him greatly. Still, I refused, something holding me back. Well, they could live with who I am now.

"So, Chef wants to meet you." I said awkwardly as they remembered who Chef was, though Naruto asked why. "I don't know, just said that I had to come get you both and he had to meet you." I pushed off my heel and walked down the hallway until they reached the doors where the cook was cooking away.

I pushed the door opened and replaced my half smile into a bright one. "Hey Chef!" I gave the big man a hug as he chuckled and patted my back before pulling away to look into my eyes that he knew very well held pain, his hands resting on my slim shoulders.

"Ah Ailia, I'm sorry to hear about yesterday." He gave me a sincere smile as I shrugged it off, the pain still evident in my eyes. Chef patted my cheek lovingly and looked to see a blonde with a bright smile and three whisker marks, odd, and no other than my twin. "Ah, and you young man must be Sasuke Uchiha, from the famous Uchiha clan from the hidden leaf village Kohana." Chef chuckled at the boys surprise and mine, though my twin kept his face stoic.

I shook my head at the statement and gave a surprise smile. "How did you know that?"

"Ah, I use to get around in my younger days. I knew a few Uchihas back then." Chef stirred the cooking rice as I had a darkened look. So he knew about my history too?

"So...you knew who I was really?" I didn't lift my head and my sudden calm voice had Chef cringing slightly and turned to me, hooking a finger underneath my chin so he was looking into my dark irises.

"Yes Ailia I knew too. You have the looks and attitude of one, that much is obvious." he spoke softly to me as my expression saddened. "But that does not mean we lied to you, that you are not Ailia. You have to understand, only the adults know and not all of us do, only a select few. We said nothing because your memories were gone and to protect you." I whipped my head to the side, tears threatening to fall. I didn't want to leave, I wanted my life back to normal, but I wasn't sure which life I wanted now. And for the people after me, I wanted to kill them. I was strong enough to do it, the whole pack was...but for some reason they didn't fight back, instead they were sending me away and for what, for protection I can easily have by myself or even here. Hardly anyone knew how to get here and even then we were safe. Chef saw the look of sadness and then to kill. "Ah Ailia, I know you're hurt and wanting to kill this threat. That's understandable seeing as you were taught to kill." I guess one of them found it funny, because Chef sent a growl behind me and then re-focused on me, continuing, "But you are reunited with your family. You need to be with your family, even if you still don't remember." I give him a how-did-you-know-look and he chuckled, flickering my nose some. "It's obvious." Chef pulled me into a warm hug with his strong arms around my small form. We stayed like that for quite some time before Sasuke cleared his throat.

I pulled away slowly and looked at Sasuke with a threat visible in my eyes. Sasuke had to blinked but remained stoic. "We need to leave." I said nothing, only nodded and hugged Chef again.

"Where are Arashi and them? I want to say goodbye." I looked around as if I missed something, but Chef sighed and kissed my cheek.

"They're out with the Alpha, I'll tell them okay?" I wanted to cry when I felt his lips on my cheek. This was the last time I was going see him, or any of them for that matter. So, I didn't rush back to my room with Bells at my side to retrieve the pack.

* * *

><p>I had packed most of my clothing, my sketchbook and my iPod, along with a month of food for Bells. That dog was coming with me and it wasn't up for debate. We grew up together, hunted, trained, played together and no one, not even family was going to separate us. I slung the large pack over my shoulder after securing my weapons on my hips, sighing and taking one last look at my room. "Well, I guess we won't see this place ever again, huh Bells?" I looked down at the dog as Bells whined and licked my palm. "Come on then." I patted my thigh and walked out my room, shutting the door behind me, and waited for my twin to lead on.<p>

But we didn't go anywhere, instead Sasuke gave me a cold look and then to Bells. I raised an eyebrow and Sasuke spoke, "Are you going to say goodbye to the dog?" Bells growled in response and I smiled at her and then up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I think she said 'no'" I started to walk off with Bells beside me, but Sasuke grabbed her collar, causing Bells to yelp.

Big. Mistake. Ever.

I stopped short at the yelp, not even turning around to face them or check on Bells, but Sasuke didn't notice the bag on the ground and me performing seals, but Naruto did. I could feel his eyes on me, but I whispered the last word and let the transformation take place. In fact my killer intent spiked that had the blonde pulling Sasuke back. "Sasuke...let go of the dog." Naruto tried to warn while Bells struggled to get free, but Sasuke didn't listen. Instead, he spoke to me, not noticing my nails turned to black claws, my killer intent spiking, the growl emitting from me.

"We are not going to worry about some dog that-oof!" Sasuke didn't see the punch to his stomach coming. Hell he didn't even see me turn around! The blonde held up his lover and looked up at me with anger in his deep blue eyes, but it was quickly replaced with fear. My eyes were no longer black, but gold. Golden eyes that bore into his ocean blue and struck a chord hard. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and saw that he was shocked by the eye coloring as well, but no fear? Sasuke wasn't showing pride, but instead he seemed shocked. But what made Naruto on edge about me, was the fact that I had punched my twin brother, without hesitation, without warning, just flat out attacked him and for what? The dog beside me.

Bells had retreated back to my side and growled deeply at my twin, something only I smiled at. Sasuke slowly stood up, knowing a bruise was going to be there, but he stood up tall, ah there's the pride, and glared into my gold eyes. "Let's get this straight," I snapped them back from their thoughts and fear, with my eyes retreating to black again. "attempt at touching Bells, coming near her, try anything with her and you will be wishing you never did." My voice was cold, hard and gushed venom. Sasuke and Naruto quickly nodded.

* * *

><p>We traveled a good two days before the two men called it quits for a break. I was in the middle of them for what they called protection in case one of the members was on the lookout. Sasuke and Naruto didn't sense anything and I said I couldn't smell a threat anywhere. When we settled down in a clearing in the woods, Naruto made a few clones for scouting and guarding, while I said a small prayer to my goddess, another thing Sasuke wanted me to stop. He wanted me to stop doing a lot of things, but I flat out ignored them for two days.<p>

After the scouts came back and reported nothing unusual and I was done with my prayer, smiling some that I felt safe here now that I did. Sasuke rolled his eyes at my comment and set up camp. A small fire was going and our sleeping bags were set, though I didn't have one, claiming that I could sleep on the ground, part of my training.

Sasuke was about to explode with my claims, prayers, goddesses, everything they ever taught me. I wanted to laugh at how he just got irritated and just kept that stupid mask on. God, did he ever show emotion? I was wondering why in the hell Blondie wanted to date him, when he stomped over to me, but Naruto grabbed his wrist before he reached me. Sasuke looked at him with murder in his eyes. "Let. Me. Go. Naruto." Sasuke clenched and narrowed his eyes at him, but Naruto pouted.

"Aww, but Sasuke I wanted to show you something in the woods." Naruto got a mischievous smile and faked a whimper, but I nearly choked.

"I might not care if you're gay and all, but I don't want to hear it, so please go somewhere else before he gets too excited." I was indicating to the smell supposedly and Sasuke let out a frustrated growl, stomping twenty feet or so away from the camp, in case something happened. Naruto came to him slowly.

I rolled my eyes and searched in my pack for my book and iPod. Honestly, they couldn't contain it for another week and a half? I rolled my eyes, but I heard a comment from Sasuke.

"She isn't the same anymore!" Sasuke yelled then silence. I stopped and listened for a while, not looking at them, but stared up into the trees.

"I know, still...she doesn't see me as a brother like I see her as a sister." I could hear a choke coming from him and that void twisted.

"She doesn't want her memories anymore, so why shouldn't I be hurt?" That was last twist I got before I popped in the earbuds and played my music, flipping to an empty page and looked up back to the trees.

I had no idea how long it was before I heard a growl from Bells and looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with some look of pleading? This should be interesting, I thought and pulled out a single headphone to hear, all the while patting Bells to calm her. The dog only sat down, but kept a low growl in her throat and glared at Sasuke.

"Yes?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Sasuke spoke, "Ailia I-" he cleared his throat from being nervous, him nervous? "I apologize for attacking your dog two days ago. It wasn't my right to do so, I hop you can forgive me?" Sasuke bowed, something his boyfriend was shocked at. Since when did he apologize for anything? I was taken back too. I didn't think he would ever do that, so I made a point of ignoring them. Odd?

"Sure, just don't do it again." I said calmly and patted the ground for Bells to lay down. Bells looked at Sasuke one last time and with a huff, she plopped next to me and focused on the ground instead. I rubbed her ears and was about to put back my headphone until Sasuke spoke again.

"Ailia…" I looked up at him. "I was suppose to give you this when I saw you again." Sasuke pulled out delicately a silver chain with fan hanging on it. The symbol was covered in small diamonds and I nearly squealed from the sight of it. Sasuke walked closer to me and kneeled down to me, now being eye level and dangled the necklace in front of me. I gasped as he continued to speak. "It's yours, mom had it made when we were born so people could tell the difference." I reached out with a single hand to held the charm in my palm. I had seen beautiful gems and jewels before, but this one felt warm to me, familiar even. Well, he did just say it was mine, so it would only make sense if I felt a little familiar to me. Sasuke dropped the chain as I held it in my palm and smiled warmly at my reaction to the necklace.

"I-I don't know what to say." I touched it gingerly and looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You don't need to. It's yours anyways." I nodded and still watched how it sparkled in the rays of light. It was breathtaking yes, but I wasn't sure what to do with it. So, I wrapped the chain around itself and tucked it into a hidden pocket in my jacket, that's when Sasuke pointed something dark on my body. "Ailia, what is that?" he had been watching me, Naruto watching Sasuke, and when I tucked away the necklace, he spotted dark lines on the right side of my body. I looked at him, saw where his gaze landed, and smiled. They were bound to find out somehow.

"My tattoo." I stood up and took off the jacket and pulled down the corner of my skirt, revealing all of my tattoo. "It represents my love for flowers." Sasuke looked mortified. I wanted to laugh so hard at his reaction. Damn, it's just a little tattoo, so what? Naruto ran over to me and was staring at the artwork so closely that his hot breath warmed my skin.

"Whoa! That is freaking cool!" Naruto exclaimed and went to touch it. I blushed and looked at the horror look on my brother's face. Rolling my eyes, I smirked.

"It's a tattoo, not something that could kill me. Besides, you have one." I gestured to his neck as he glanced at it and back to me.

"That isn't one. I had the misfortune of being bitten by a certain fuck and happens to be a seal on it." Sasuke seemed lost in a memory, but I pulled up my skirt and put on my jacket.

"And who is this certain fuck?" I sat back down and waited to a hear such an epic story! But he only 'Hn' and said nothing. Hmm? Thought it would be different, but I guess not.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set, we built a little fire, cooked and ate our food and set up our sleeping bags. Well they did, I just remained on the floor next to the fire. Night had fallen around us, the fire died out a few hours ago. Naruto and Sasuke cuddled next to each other, while I cuddled with Bells and tried to get some sleep, but my nightmare returned.<p>

"Run! Get her away from here!" one man shouted.

Blood splattered the walls, painting it red forever. Bodies falling around me, screaming as the weapon plunged into them. Throats being slit, chests being stabbed, stomachs, it was just a constant blood bath, and all I could do was watch. I screamed, but my voice was lost in their screams. I would go to run, but my body remained frozen. All I saw was...just...blood.

I gasped awake when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a faint outline of Sasuke, kneeling next to me and keeping his hand in the same spot. "You were whimpering in your sleep." Sasuke whispered as I felt Bells head next to my chest, a whimper coming from her. "Are you alright?" Sasuke's hand moved from my shoulder up to my cheek and that void somehow warmed.

I stared in amazement as he moved from my cheek to my hair and storked it back, soothing my fears away. I felt his slim fingers run through my ebony hair and a soft smile on his lips appeared, and I smiled myself. I've had that same nightmare over and over ever since I was young, just the constant blood was burned into my mind, and I could never go back to sleep after that, afraid that I would see it again. Somehow Sasuke brushed the fear out of me, and I felt my eyes slowly closing by the lure of his gentle hands. So, I didn't mind that it stopped and felt a blanket cover me, my instant reaction to tuck my nose under it, and allowed myself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter Q&A

Hey guys! So, my three fics will be updated this weekend. I know a lot of you have been waiting with New World and I'm working on it.

So, for the time being, I will gladly answer any questions or concerns or comments on any the stories I am writing.

Thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


End file.
